


Off limits

by TeaTaster



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Mystery, Psychological Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3778315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaTaster/pseuds/TeaTaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At last, fate decided to play a trick on Uta and send the worst possible human in his art studio. In the middle of a life-and-death crisis and his heart yearning for one he should not taint, Uta will have to learn to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off limits

Chapter 1: No need to scream

The days he could work undisturbed on his masks were the most peaceful for Uta. He would take his usual seat at his crafting table, blast some inspirational music on his speakers and proceed shaping the respective commissioned mask following the outline of his initial sketches. Each mask designed by Uta was unique, molded after the customer´s features and personal traits. Procuring the materials was one of the easiest tasks giving the wonders of online ordering while assembling each part to create a lifeless alter ego was the rewarding side of his trade. Nothing could render Uta happier now that his bloody days as No Face were long gone and District Four currently resided under his subtle control yet nowhere near the haven that was Anteiku´s District. He would never go as far as striving for something so unnatural as human life preservation similar to what remained preached in the aforementioned district, however, there were days, lonely days, when his thoughts wandered towards a future where ghouls and humans could coexist less painfully. 

He had just finished adding the final touches to his latest mask project when he heard the door to his shop open slowly, announcing someone´s arrival. He had heard her steps descend the stairs to his studio and had smelled her blocks away, her heart pumping regular doses of red nectar. If it were any other fellow ghoul, Uta would have turned around to greet them openly yet for the occasional wanderer, precautions had to be taken. With a swift movement of his hand, he reached for his working goggles and putting them on, he managed to conceal his kakugan right before she laid eyes on him and he laid eyes on her. A human. 

He watched her advance towards him in pure fascination, almost expecting her to vanish into thin air like the mirage he clearly thought she was. It had been so long since a human had stumbled into his Art Studio. Far too long. 

"Good afternoon," she voiced out and bowed to him slightly. "I see you´re selling masks."

"What gave it away?" He heard himself say, falling prey to his teasing tendencies. Now was not the time to play wittingly, or else he would risk seeing her exit the store sooner than desired and so he promised to restrain any further mistakes. Fortunately for him, she seemingly ignored the question and began strolling through the shop, her eyes glued to the masks displayed and ignorant of the danger breathing only a few feet away. At times, Uta did not even need to hunt. Due to the location and versatility of his studio, some of the unknowing human customers that came stumbling inside his shop would never emerge back out. Yet, it was not the case for his one. Luckily for her, Uta was well-fed that day and lately, his benevolence towards pretty human girls quite elevated. Still, he could not help but indulge in her scent, much like a human would take a few seconds to gaze at the desserts arranged on silver trays in cake shop windows, imaging the taste of each and every one of them. 

"I have an event in two weeks," she started explaining. "A masquerade ball and as you may have guessed, I am in need of a mask but…I can´t find what I´m looking for. Do you, by any chance, have others in stock?"

"I do," Uta stood up, stalking closer to her. "Those don´t suit you either. I custom design them, maybe I can make one especially for you?" The ghoul offered, enthusiastic at the idea of crafting his first mask for a human. For a brief moment, she appeared hopeful, even gracing him with a smile yet one glance at the fanged mask to her right proved enough to make her doubt him again.

"Are you sure you´re up for the job?"

"Well, why don´t we try to find out?" He said, gesturing to a chair meant for taking measurements. A second of hesitation later, she went over to the chair to sit, her eyes peering at his through his goggles as if trying to discern his reasons. Securing them better in place, Uta grabbed his sketching book from the nearby table and began his protocol questions, all the while inspecting the young woman.

"Any favorite colors?" Ah, her hair is so long and blonde, curling at the ends softly. Would she mind if I were to take a few samples? For safe-keeping. 

"I suppose I like white and gold," she replied, unaware of his ulterior thoughts.

"What about materials?"

"Silk, lace, leather," she enumerated, as she leaned back into the chair. He continued to sketch away, the pen scrapping at the paper and at his instincts. And her skin, incredibly white, the type that bruises easily and reddens at the smallest of touch.

Upon delivering his last question, Uta gazed at her intently, strictly interested in her answer.

"Your mask…what should it tell people?"

The question appeared to stir something in her grey eyes, the ash-like color swirling with sorrow. She looked up at him, her smile bitter.

"That I am more than just a pretty face."

How ironic, Uta thought. Masks covered your face, concealed matters of beauty, identity and recognition thus such result would regardless come along with the mask. Taking a break from his sketching, he rummaged through one of his drawers for a measuring tape in order to take her numbers. His fingers lightly touched her face, arranging it in an optimum position, sensing his own pulse racing at the contact with her skin. She allowed herself to be attended, unaware that his fingers had snapped younger and more innocent necks once, despite softly touching her now, no ill intent awakened. With great effort, he tried to keep his emotions in check, reminding himself not to go beyond the permitted boundaries and convincing himself that, as inviting as she seemed to be, she was not a candy to be unwrapped. 

"So when did you start making masks?" He looked up from his sketchbook, surprised beyond measure. Before, he never really talked to humans, not a normal, casual conversation that is. No ghoul in their right mind would bond with their food to that extent. Uta, however, had always felt drawn to humans and had wanted to establish a different relationship with one but in all cases, something went wrong and their reinstated status as prey and predator would ruin the delusional connection. He carefully thought of an answer while her mask began shaping on paper in detail.

"A long time ago. I´m self-taught and it had always been a passion of mine to help people become someone else."

"I see," the young woman said, meditating on his words. 

"Do you have anything that you like to do?" Uta summoned the courage. Who knew how many days would pass before he would have the chance to chat so freely with another human?

"Tailoring," she admitted it to a stranger for the first time. She had tenths of dresses at home, all her personal designs, hidden in closets with her own sketches and forgotten dreams. If she were to ever act on her goals, she would open her own boutique and launch her own line of wedding gowns but that was nearly impossible for her. "You must enjoy it very much," the woman concluded, wishing she would experience the same freedom.

"I do. It´s a good way of finding more about people."

"It´s clear now why you asked me questions earlier."

"How else would I make the perfect mask for my customer? Even if masks hide your face, they should not hide who you are inside," Uta offered, his life philosophy transpiring through.

"What if I don´t like it?"

He frowned, never having considered the possibility. "You will have to come again."

"I would like that."

At the sound of that, he dropped the pen, wondering if the shock could be read on his face. Was she flirting with him? He placed one hand on his chest trying to calm down his excitement, thankful for having experienced such a spectacular moment. He had tried getting closer to a human girl in a bar once but she refused him after a few lines, having sensed the danger somehow. That and his style did not exactly help him either and now, that formal, high-society girl was openly telling him she would not mind seeing him again. He tried to hide the smile tugging at his lips as he reached to retrieve the pen from the floor.

"I´m sorry, I was too frank," she apologized, having sensed his surprise. "I don´t usually have the chance of meeting people like you. "Truth be told, my father and brother are very strict with me. They believe I am something to keep in a crystal cage so meeting someone like you today is new to me. I´m quite envious of you, you know."

Before he could even attempt to ask her the reason of her envy, Uta heard the door to his shop open the second time that afternoon. He had been so absorbed in the girl´s existence that his ghoul senses had dulled and he thoroughly failed of sensing another of his kind approaching. The smell was recognizable, which meant it had to be one of his customers who ventured in his shop earlier than planned. Instinct took over him and without further explanations, he grabbed the girl´s hand and shoved her into the adjoined room, telling her to remain there and be quiet.

"Is something wrong?" She inquired, suddenly confused by his actions. His mind searched for a plausible answer and delivered it mechanically.

"This customer is rather private. He prefers dealing with business without a third party involved. Please understand, miss."

To his relief, she nodded and stepped away from the door frame, still not convinced yet unable to protest. She could probably feel the rising tension in the air and thankfully, was cerebral enough to avoid challenging it. Uta was then forced to turn his attention to the intervening visitor who had already stepped inside the studio, visibly searching for the artist.

"There you are, Uta! Hope you don´t mind I stepped by earlier," a man in his thirties said. He had an ugly scar on his face and his expression, ruthless and unforgiving, could send shivers down anyone´s spine. Unimpressed by the man´s fake apology, Uta walked over to his working table to retrieve a mask.

"Your mask is ready, Subaru-san. Would you like to try it on or shall I pack it for you?"

"Yeah, you can pack it," he agreed, looking around the shop. His gaze finally settled on a door, focusing all his senses in that particular direction. He smirked, stepping closer to the door.

"You have a human there, don´t you?"

His heart jolted but he continued to work on carefully wrapping the package unperturbed.

"Is it dinner?" The man asked playfully.

"It´s none of your business, Subaru-san. Take your mask and go."

"Just a little peek won´t hurt, right?"

He did not actually believe that the wretched ghoul would open the door uninvited, revealing the girl´s location and terrified face. By the time he had appeared in front of her, the ghoul´s eyes had turned red due to the excitement. She had understood then that the private customer was none other than a fearsome ghoul who would probably devour the both of them.

"Oh, she´s quite the main course, isn´t she?" He asked Uta enthusiastically, sniffing the air and taking a better look at her. Uta considered dragging him out by force when he noticed his eyes widen, as if he had suddenly solved a puzzle. He whipped his head in Uta´s direction to let him know the result.

"You…do you even know who you have here?" He pointed a plum finger in the girl´s face, Uta´s curiosity suddenly awoken. "She´s an Arima! The bitch is Arima Kishou´s sister, I saw her picture in the newspaper! Uta, you´ve hit the jackpot, you freak, you!"

One glance in her direction and by the way her body tensed at the sound of all that was said, Uta received his confirmation. His passiveness towards the matter slightly annoyed the other ghoul, who felt the need to explain the matter further.

"She´s a top kill, don´t you see? If we eat her and send her head to Arima, we´re going to avenge hundreds of deaths and prove that no one is safe, not even these stuck-up investigators!" His hand reached for her but was violently retracted by Uta, his tone remaining calm despite the pressure in his digits.

"I don´t intend to eat her and neither will you. Please leave."

The man shook his head, pushing the younger ghoul aside. "Are you out of your mind? I´m not letting this opportunity slip!" His kagune became visible and, aimed at the girl, promised to drain life out of her in mere seconds. She was not even going to be given time to scream.

It all happened so fast. One moment the ghoul was nearly grazing her skin while the other he was squashed to the floor by Uta´s inhuman strength, a fountain of blood erupting from where he had been severed in two. He heard her gasp and that was all it took to realize what he had done. It should have been her on the ground, expiring in dead cells and yet something had overcome him to do the opposite. He took a look at his bloody hands and then at her. She was shaking harder than a leaf, her mouth hanging open in terror. 

He had done it, he had killed one of his own in favor of a human. Uta felt confused, a bit disgusted and relieved at the same time. Inside, he was glad she was the one to live. He half-expected her to run out but she approached him cautiously, stepping in the pool of blood as if it were a puddle, hypnotized by his face. Her hands reached up, tentatively, and removed his working goggles to see for herself if he was one of those things her brother hunted. She dropped the goggles upon seeing his red eyes, an unhealthy pallor seizing her face. And then she ran. And he did not follow.

Uta sighed, glancing at the mess. He had to clean up. Everything.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! Hope you´re enjoying the story so far and if so, then please let me know by reviewing it and I´ll be really happy and quick to upload the next chapter. I really had to do a fanfic with Uta, he´s just so adorable! *_*


End file.
